If I Could Have One Wish
by Saria33
Summary: PreOcarina of Time. Link x Saria. Oneshot. I'm no good at writing summaries, just read the fanfic


**If I Could Have One Wish…**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Koji Endou does.

This fanfic is pre-oot

---------------------------

Link poked Saria's shoulder.

"Hey, Saria. If you could have one wish, what would it be?"

"Huh? Ummm…I would wish…that we could be friends forever."

"Ha! That's sorta cheesy, Saria."

"Well, what do YOU wish?" Saria said, sounding slightly irritated.

"I would wish we could leave the forest. I wanna see the world."

"And you called MY wish cheesy? Sheesh."

"Mine is less cheesy than yours!" With that comment, Link started running off in a 'come and catch me' kind of manner. Saria stood up and started running after him.

Link ran through the entrance to the Lost Woods. He didn't quite know his way around, but he wanted to escape Saria. She was _scary_ when she was mad.

Saria had looked everywhere for Link, and it had been a few hours since he ran off. Saria began slowly walking to the one place she had not looked…the Lost Woods. Kokiri normally did not enter there, for fear of getting lost and losing their soul to the forest. (A/N: This happens in the manga. The children who get lost in the Lost Woods become Stalkids, or Skullkids, I'm not sure which.)

Link did not except defeat, despite the fact he was completely lost. He was looking, and looking for the Sacred Forest Meadow. He turned in a circle for what felt like the millionth time, and when he turned to face the same direction as before, some deku nuts slowly walked out of the bushes. Link's face was wrought with fear. He had not seen, let alone fought, anything like these. The only thing he had ever fought was Mido.

-flashback-

"Hey! No-fairy!"

Link winced at the familiar sneering voice and turned to see Mido. He and his friends had come to pick another fight with him.

"Come ON, guys! I'm gonna miss the Great Deku Tree's story!"

"Ha! That's the LEAST of your worries!" Mido said and hit Link square in the jaw. Link fell to the ground. Mido and his friends laughed at Link's pain. Link rose slowly to his feet. He thrust his head up angrily and kicked Mido quite hard in the stomach. Mido fell to his knees, completely winded.

"Now, I'm gonna go to listen to the Great Deku Tree's story…any objections?"

"Yeah…this!" Mido quickly span on his spot on the ground, one of his legs outstretched. Link fell to the ground once more. He growled and picked up a deku stick.

"Oooo! You're gonna hurt me with a STICK!? I'm soooooo scared!" Mido said tauntingly. Link swung the stick at Mido, who caught the stick with ease. While Mido was distracted for that one moment, Link kicked Mido in the stomach once more, and ran off.

-End flashback-

The deku nut was moving closer, as slow as anything. Link turned to run, but ran right into a tree. He fell backwards to the ground, feeling pain in his face.

Saria passed a tree and finally saw some signs of life. She looked closer to see it was Link and a deku nut!

"Link! Link, get up!" Link opened his eyes groggily. The deku nut took this as an opportunity.

"Link! Look out!!" Link jumped up and grabbed a deku stick that was near to him. He slashed at the deku nut, who made a squeaking noise and ran off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Link cried after the nut.

"Link! You did great!" Saria said, throwing her arms around Link's neck. Link, unsure of what to do, said "Aw, it was nothing!" Saria unwrapped her arms from around Link's neck.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm fine."

"Well then…YOU'RE IT!" Saria said, tagging him playfully. Link blinked twice and smirked.

"You aren't getting away from me!" Link called after her.

---A Few Hours Later---

"Say, Saria? Where were you this afternoon?" Mido asked her curiously.

"I was playing tag."

"With who?"

"Link."

"I don't know why you hang around him. He's a worthless boy with no fairy."

"Don't talk about him that way, Mido. He may not have a fairy, but he's five times the Kokiri you could ever be." And with that, she walked away, leaving Mido sitting alone in his house.

--------------------------------------

D I finally finished this! I guess it's kinda short, but it's cute! - I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
